mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira vs. Sergei Kharitonov
The fight was Sergei Kharitonov's first loss in his career. The fight was in the semifinals of the Pride 2004 heavyweight grand prix. Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira went on to a no-contest with Fedor Emelianenko later that night in the finals, with a headbutt cutting Fedor and postponing the final for four months. The Fight The first round began. Nogueira landed a jab right off the bat that backed Sergei off. Nogueira missed another after a bit. Kharitonov landed one. Nine thirty-five. Sergei missed a body shot, then landed one and a jab at nine fifteen. Sergei landed a jab and another. Nine minutes with Nogueira landing a jab and eating a right hand. Sergei landed a leg kick and ate one himself. Sergei landed a blocked body shot actually. Eight thirty-five with Nogueira landing a left hook. Eight fifteen. Sergei landed a left straight to the body. Eight minutes. Sergei landed a jab and a hard body shot. Sergei slipped a lightning-quick jab. He ate another. Sergei landed a straight left. Seven thirty-five. Nogueira landed a blocked right hand actually. Seven fifteen. Sergei landed a hard body shot. Nogueira landed a right hand. Seven minutes. Nogueira got a double-leg and quickly passed to side control avoiding a guillotine, Sergei still had it in for whatever reason. Six thirty. Nogueira popped out and he mounted, he almost had the back, Sergei turned to guard, avoided a triangle and slammed Nogueira. Six minutes. Sergei landed a left hand. He postured up. He landed a right hand. Nogueira went for a kneebar, Sergei pulled out. Five thirty-five now. Nogueira landed an upkick. Sergei came down to guard. Five fifteen. Sergei landed a left hand. A hard right. Five minutes. Another right hand. Sergei avoided an omoplata. Sergei stood over Nogueira now. He came down with four thirty. Stood again. He kicked the leg and again. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Sergei kicked the leg and again and the referee stood Nogueira up. Three thirty. Nogueira landed a leg kick. Sergei landed a right hand. Nogueira landed an inside leg kick. Sergei landed a good jab. Nogueira slipped another three. Three minutes. Sergei landed a jab. Nogueira slipped another. Sergei slipped one. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Nogueira shot for a double. Sergei defended and tried for a standing guillotine. Nogueira got a trip to half-guard with two minutes and he passed to side control. Nogueira kneed the body. He kneed the face and again. One thirty. Nogueira looked to mount with one fifteen but he couldn't. He kept trying, knee on belly. Nogueira landed a hammerfist. Sergei regained guard with one minute though. Nogueira passed to half-guard. Nogueira landed a pair of body shots. He mounted with thirty-five. He landed a trio of right hands, a pair of lefts and a pair of rights as well. Another right. Another pair of rights. Fifteen with a pair of lefts and a right. A left. The first round ended. The second round began. Nogueira landed a jab. Sergei landed a pair himself. Nogueira landed an inside leg kick. Four thirty-five. Nogueira landed a jab. Sergei missed an uppercut. He landed a jab. Four fifteen. Nogueira landed an inside leg kick. Sergei landed a leg kick. Nogueira landed a jab and partially ate a body shot. Three minutes. Nogueira tripped throwing a kick and Sergei postured over him. Three thirty-five. Nogueira landed an upkick and another. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Nogueira stood and they broke. Sergei missed a jab. Two thirty-five. Sergei landed a right hand. Nogueira missed a pair of jabs and landed a right hand. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Nogueira slipped a jab. Nogueira landed a stiff jab after a bit. One thirty-five. Sergei stuffed a single to the clinch and they broke. Nogueira landed a jab. Sergei landed one himself. One fifteen. One minute. Sergei landed a pair of jabs and stuffed a single. Nogueira landed a jab. Nogueira landed a left hand. Sergei landed a body shot. Nogueira kneed the body twice in the plum and ate a pair of body shots and they broke. Sergei landed a jab and ate a straight left. They're picking it up. Nogueira shot for a double, Sergei stuffed ti and avoided a kimura and turtled Nogueira up. Blood's on Nogueira's back. The second round ended. Sergei's nose is bloody again. Nogueira got the win by unanimous decision.